


Chapter4. Poisson（鱼）

by VenterLouqui



Category: The Silence of the Lambs
Genre: F/F, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenterLouqui/pseuds/VenterLouqui
Summary: 沉默的羔羊AU（寡红）





	Chapter4. Poisson（鱼）

Fury找Wanda长谈了一次，表达了自己的歉意，以及谢意。

【你的勇气值得我们所有人倾佩。我代表联邦调查局以及BAU全体同仁正式地向你提出邀请——希望你能回来。】

【我不就坐在你面前吗？】Fury煞有介事地样子让Wanda感觉他另有目的。

【你知道的……在正式恢复职位之前我们要求心理评估，】Fury想起了Natasha的话：”Wanda可能在加入联调局之前，在认识你之前，就感受到了生活的压力，她需要一个锚，Fury,以帮助她在恶劣天气中保持稳定”，【规矩就是规矩，我个人向上头推荐由罗曼诺夫医生完成，你俩的关系更不带私人色彩。当然如果你和Carol合作更轻松的话……】

【无论是谁想要窥探我的内心，我都会感到压力……我会去找罗曼诺夫医生的。】之前的种种让Wanda对Natasha产生了稳定的信任，她足够专业，并且能以让自己舒适的方式阐述问题，【我们更有共鸣……都因为明州伯劳鸟而卷了进来。】

——————————————————————————————————————————

【你的评估完成了，就如我之前所说的，并无大碍。不过我倒是要嘱咐你注意平时的饮食和生活规律……FBI喜欢不分昼夜地工作，压力的累积效应往往会让我们措手不及。】

【有时候，到了晚上我会把屋里的灯都开着，】Wanda从Natasha办公室的二楼走了下来，坐在她面前地沙发上。【然后在平野中穿行而过，当我从远处回头看时屋子就好像海上的一艘船，只有那时我才有安全感。】

【Wanda，如果你愿意，我可以做你的锚。】

【感谢你的好意医生，不过我想单单是费用这一点上我就无法承受。】Wanda摇了摇头，罗曼诺夫的病人数量并不多，她的生活方式毫无疑问揭示了她的诊疗费用的高昂。

【如果没有你，我们之间恐怕不会有这段对话，失踪报告会越来越多，每一份背后都是一个家庭。我不想错过改观的可能，我曾是一个外科医生……我做过一些糟糕的决定……我杀过人。】

【你只是没有治好他们。】Wanda发现Natasha对于自己总有一种特别的坦诚，是因为共同的经历吗？【你是说你对我有责任感……】

【是的，很强烈。】Natasha的语气十分真诚，【你随时都可找我谈话，但考虑到你我的方便，周五晚可以作为固定的时间，你的生活也需要一些稳定的东西。】

【我之前从没想过这样做……】Wanda有些犹豫，【感觉一定会很奇怪。】

【我更希望你能理解成朋友之间的闲聊……从另一个角度看Fury会放心不少。】

【所以今天的主题是什么呢？】Wanda有些玩味地看着眼前的人，她甚至不觉得这会有什么效果——毕竟她了解所有的技巧，甚至还创造过一些。

【你上一次好奇是什么时候？】Natasha抛出了问题。

【好奇？】Wanda有些开始明白面前人的不同之处了，【之前在你办公室的是巴顿特工吗？】对于自己之前访客的身份Wanda有些兴趣。

【他很生气，也很明白不应该把工作的怒火带回家中，就来找我聊了聊。】

【那群孩子的事吗？】Wanda想起了前两天的事，外号“鹰眼”的巴顿特工破获了一起针对家庭的连环杀人案，【一个失去自己家庭的女人诱拐了三个孩子——兄弟姐妹中不受重视的人，她教唆他们……抹杀自己原来的家庭。】

【被俘情结[斯德哥尔摩综合症]，这是对新主人的被动心理反应。百万年来，这都是必不可少的生存工具 ，你与俘获你的人建立纽带，就能活下来，如果你没有，有那你就会被当做早餐吃掉。】Natasha分析道，【局里的人都不愿提这件事，为人父母之后遇到这样的案子会倍感压力，我完全能理解克林特的愤怒——他是三个孩子的父亲，他无法把那些男孩送走的东西还给他们。】

【家庭。】Wanda沉吟到，【是啊，我们叫他们“迷失的男孩”。】

【那些家庭，他们富裕吗？】

【是富人。】

【你的家庭富裕吗？Wanda？】

【我们家很穷困，我跟着我爸从比洛克西到格林维尔，一路到伊利做船工。】

【永远都是学校新来的女生，永远都是个陌生人。】

【永远都是。】Wanda想起了自己年幼时片段，也发现了Natasha将话题又引回了自己身上。【不错的开场……罗曼诺夫医生，现在和我说说你的家庭吧。】

【我很小的时候父母就过世了，众所周知我是孤儿，后来被我的叔叔彼德罗维奇收养……他去世后我随着他的妻子——我的婶婶紫夫人去了日本。】Natasha也开始回忆起往事。

【家庭对我来说有些陌生，】Wanda接过她的话，【像是一件不合身的外套……从来没什么概念。】

【你给自己建立了一个家。】Natasha想起了那些猫咪。

【我建立了流浪动物之家。】Wanda无奈的笑着。

——————————————————————————————————————————

【房间登记名是约翰.史密斯】Fury和Wanda穿过汽车旅馆的走廊。

【这假名也太没创意了。】Wanda咂咂嘴。

【附近没有摄像头，被害人是安德森夫妇，Carol告诉我这让她想起了在明尼苏达被杀的那个神父。】

【凶手陈列了尸体？】

【受损严重，但没有器官丢失，我觉得可能性不大。】Futy继续介绍着情况，【这回你得做好准备。】

【我准备好了。】Wanda对自己状态并无太大担忧。

【要做好充分准备，里面可是不堪入目。】

【现在才说这个……是不是太迟了。】Wanda走到了门口，【你先请吧……】

但是当Wanda看到房里的光景是她还是感觉到一阵眩晕，铝，灰尘，她又开始嗅到那令人不安的气息。【现在我倒是完全清醒了。】

【钩子钩进了天花板，尸体被鱼线吊了起来，背部的皮肤被揭开后翻起——变成了翅膀。】Bucky换了个角度又拍了一张照片。【至少知道了他是个渔夫，也可能是维京海盗——以前维京人处死基督徒的方法就是将其肋骨折断身体后弯，然后把肺部扯出来垂挂作为翅膀，他们曾称之为"血鹰”。】

【异教徒嘲讽虔诚信徒么？】一旁的Steve若有所思。

【不，他不是在嘲讽他们，他在改造他们。不知道他是否睡得安稳，但他在这过夜了  
枕头上有头发。床单还是湿的——他很爱出汗。疯子昨晚睡在这里还吐在了床头柜上。】Wanda走动了一圈。

【无法忍受自己的所作所为，焦虑不安和神经性消化不良，对于精神异常者来说很常见。】Bucky将那些头发小心翼翼地收集起来。

【他并不感到紧张，那是正义感。他觉得自己把他们升华了，请在床上铺一层塑料布。】Wanda躺到了凶手之前的位置，闭上了眼，【这并不是真实的你们，这是我赐予你们的礼物，我让你们变成天使，现在，我躺下入眠……】

【“死亡将我们变成天使，让我们原来如乌鸦利爪般的肩膀中生出翅膀。”】Banner博士看着造型怪异的尸体絮絮叨叨，【看来你们是不打算放我回俄亥俄的老家了。】

【罗伯特·弗罗斯特？】Steve只觉得这话有些耳熟。

【是吉姆·莫里森，稍微会演点戏的醉鬼都能说服自己是上帝。】Wanda摇了摇头。

【伤口里的血清素增加，比自由组织胺要高得多。剥完皮大约十五分钟后她才死亡。汽水瓶颈上的粉末残留物证实是维库溴铵(麻醉药)。】Bruce将自己的平板递给了Wanda。

【挺时髦的的呀，博士，我还以为你会坚持纸笔记录。】

【从今以后我的邪恶博物馆就有电子版了……】Banner博士的玩笑让气氛变得轻松了一些，【威士忌苏打加上一份麻醉药，在上帝脚下臣服祈求。】

【他们不是在向他祈祷，而是为他祈祷，他很害怕……我躺在哪里时唯一感受到的便是恐惧。】

【能做出这种事的人还会害怕什么？】Bucky有些诧异，自己到场时差点把早饭吐到Steve身上。

【他的呕吐物里有什么？】

【地塞米松，这药是给肿瘤病人用的。开浦兰，看来他还有癫痫症。】

【有放射物吗？】Wanda有些明白了来龙去脉

【伽马四型，消炎用的类固醇，他在化疗。】Banner博士仔细地看着药物分析报告，【脑肿瘤？】

【他害怕一睡不醒，就制造了天使来守护他入睡。】Wanda此刻想到的却是自己时不时的失眠，【也许我错了，我没法侧写一个因为大脑病变而改变想法的人，当我试着重构他的正真动机时我的思维在流逝，比起我，你们需要一个病理学专家。】

Natasha到达BAU时已经时傍晚，Fury给自己打来了电话，但她分好奇的是什么样的人让Wanda都能束手无策。

【肿瘤确实会影响大脑功能，甚至会引起身临其境般的幻觉。但看起来驱使你的"天使制造者"  
在现世创造天堂的不过是他必死的命运……】Natasha看过了Bruce的简报后和Wanda在休息室交谈，【这身制服和你很搭啊……】她第一次见Wanda穿着联调局的冲锋衣。

【他们给我做了套新的。】Wanda继续关于凶案的话题，【无法与上帝抗争，就只好成为他吗？】

【如果他是个典型的偏执型精神分裂症患者，也许你可以施加压力使他现身，甚至可能会令他自残，如果他还没那么做的话。】Natasha分析道。

【如果他有自残倾向，他就不会如此谨慎。】在“天使制造者身上”Wand很难看清他的思维，但是Natasha为她带来了启发，【除非他很谨慎地控制这种自残倾向。】

【他制造出天使在他入睡后为他祈祷，我们在睡梦中时，又有谁为我们祈祷？】Natasha靠坐在了沙发上，看着若有所思的Wanda。

【Wanda，哦……罗曼诺夫医生也在啊……我们发现了新的受害者。】Steve找了一圈在休息室看到了两人。

——————————————————————————————————————————

【为什么要做成天使？】Bukcy看着被挂在脚手架上的保安出神，【这不是圣经中的天使，他的天使有翅膀。雕塑和画中的天使能飞但是圣经中的不能，他的灵感来自现实生活吗？】

【他的思想也许与上帝相悖。而且没人能够帮到他。】

【等等？……那是什么？那不会是……】Carol指着地上……脸色有些怪异。

【有人做了个廉价睾丸切除手术啊……幸好我没来得及吃晚饭。】Bucky凑近看了看，【看起来不像是被害人的。他自宫了吗，看来他不光创造天使，还做好准备变成天使（天使没有生殖器)。】

【之前你说他怕死，所以现在他坦然了吗？还是在讨价还价……一切才刚刚开始？】

【我不知道。】Wanda明白了自己的能力有着局限，她可能无力解决这个案子。

【他又不是在睡梦中杀了他们的，他是怎么选人下手的？】Wanda的迷惑让Fury有些不满，如果受害者不断出现，这类案件迟早会变成新闻头条引起恐慌，他需要Wanda的判断。

【我哪知道，问他去。】Fury的一连串问题让Wanda更加心烦意乱。

【我现在在问你！】

【你才是行为科学部的头儿，Fury。如果你不认同我的观点的话，何不自己想答案？】再三的逼问让Wanda失去了耐性。

【你知道你在说什么吗！！】Fury的声音一下子拔高，吓到了在场的所有人。

【不……不是的，我很抱歉……】只见Wanda一下子又恢复了往日沉默顺从的样子，她低下头，慢慢走进现场。

【我从来没见过敢像你这样和Fury说话的人……】Setev把Wanda拉到了一旁。

【是我暨越了。】Wanda低着头记着笔记。

【把我震得跟我第一次听我妈骂脏话一样，】Steve几乎没怎么见过Fury发火，【你还好吧？……我知道这问题很蠢，因为我们做的事不会让我们太好过，但是...你真的没事吗？】

【我看起来很独特吗？】Wanda小心翼翼地问道。

【你有点与众不同，绝妙的想法——没人知道你在想什么，而我也的确不知道你心情好不好。】

【你不会知道的，但如果你问我的话我会告诉你。】Wanda阖上笔记，Steve看着她的背影渐渐远去。

【来见见罗杰和玛里琳·布伦纳夫妇。】众人回到了Banner的办公室，他抱来一堆卷宗，【他们都是头号通缉犯 ，他喜欢强奸和谋杀，她喜欢在一旁观看。我们找到了匹配的DNA，他们在旅店登记了假信息，开的车是偷的所以确认他们身份花了点时间。】

【我想知道天使制造者花了多长时间认识他们。他不是随便选人下手的，他对他们有些了解  
。】Wanda翻看着卷宗。

【被杀的保安其实不是名保安而是被判刑的重犯，天使制造者会不会是义警呢?】Bucky看着铺满桌面的照片。

【义警务实且目的明确。他们不会在犯罪现场躺下睡觉，在他的脑海中他在做上帝的工作———用魔鬼的身躯创作天使。】Wanda发现重重的线索指向了一个令人有些匪夷所思的可能。

——————————————————————————————————————————

【他怎么知道这些人是魔鬼？】Natasha有些好奇，Wanda在夜间来访，这件案子使她感到煎熬，她需要一些意见。

【他不必知道，他只需相信如此就可以了。他眼中的人和别人眼中的不一样，他可以看出你是好是坏，或者他自认为可以。】

【所以上帝让此人可以看穿人的灵魂？】

【上帝没有给他透视眼，而是给了他肿瘤——他只是个大脑出现问题的人。】Wanda叹了口气。

【说到看穿灵魂，这一点上你和他没什么区别。】Natasha不禁想到Wanda的能力。

【我的大脑也存在问题吗？】

【你想要感受那种平静，天使制造者也想要同样的平静。他想要感受内心最细微的安宁并希望那种感觉无穷无尽般萦绕着他。】

【他一定会大失所望的。】Wanda很清楚自己的能力带来了多少梦魇和伤痛。

【你已经接受那种感觉是不可能存在的，而天使制造者仍在苦苦追寻，如果他曾接近过就会再次寻找。你试图重现他的思考方式，找到他的模式，却发现自己陷入了一种无法突破的行为模式中。你知道自己是有选择的吧？】Natasha的洞察如同手术刀一般精准。

【是什么？】

【天使制造者会被自己脑中的幻想毁灭，而你不必遭受同样的命运。】她宽慰着Wanda，走到了身边轻轻地嗅了嗅。

【你刚刚是在闻我吗？】Wanda有些惊讶。

【我真该给你介绍一种更好的护发素了，】Natasha察觉到了Wanda身体的温度有些略高，【最近还头疼吗？】

【偶而。】

【要是我就会换一种护发素，时间不早了，我送你回家吧。】

【艾略特·布迪斯，三十五岁，卡车司机还拥有钓鱼执照，从国家癌症中心获得的资料，已婚，两个孩子都有四个月没见到他了，五个月前被确诊癌症。】第二天下午，Banner博士把众人叫到了会议室，【见见天使制造者吧。】

【抱歉我来迟了，我们找了他的妻子，我和她聊了一下。】Carol匆匆赶到，【她告诉我他有过濒死经历——还是孩子的时候，有一次在大火中窒息，消防队员说他一定有一个守护天使。】

【在哪儿？】

【一个农场。】

等到一行人赶到时，映入眼帘的是一个新的“天使”。

【这是最后一个了，】Wanda喃喃道，【他把自己变成了天使。不是上帝，不是别人，是他自己想要死——自己的选择，这是他仅能做的决定了。我不知道我还能帮助你多长时间，Fury。】疲惫感像潮水一般涌来。

【真的吗？在不到一个月里你抓住了三个人。】尽管之前有些不愉快，Fury对Wanda的能力并没有任何的不满。

【这个可不是我抓的，他投降了。而我的思考仿佛正在消失，我不知道我能看清多少，而你看起来想要支配我。】Wanda平静的说出了自己想法。

【你知道看这些东西意味着什么，而我知道如果没有你会发生什么，你大可以回到学校，但是这些案子在“犯罪揭秘网”或是你的课堂上出现时他们会让你的生活变味。若你要放弃，那就放弃吧，我不是你的父亲，无法告诉你该做什么。】

Fury的话让Wanda有些走神，当她回神时却看见艾略特·布迪斯就站在自己的面前，她隐约能从天使制造者的眼中看到自己的倒影——身负红色龙翼之人。

【我看清你的模样了……】Wanda仿佛听见了他的话语。

【你看到了什么？】

【你的内心……我可以为你将要成为的人加冕。】

——————————————————————————————————————————

Natasha接到医院打来的电话时大约是清晨，两个巡警发现了穿着睡衣在郊区游荡的Wanda——她在梦游，她因为体温过低而神智不清很快被送往了约翰・霍普金斯医院。

【实在抱歉这么早给你打电话……我这里有个病人，Natasha，】值班的医生是玛丽亚.希尔——罗曼诺夫博士的大学同学，【身份不明，但我想你可能认识她，她一直在喊你的名字。】

当Wanda发现自己在医院醒来时已经是下午了，她只记得自己睡前喝了半杯红酒，她似乎睡得不错——除了有些寒冷。然而现在看来自己的情况远不是这样，不然自己不会在12小时后进了医院。那是罗曼诺夫医生的外套吗？Wanda发现椅子上有别人的衣服。

【你醒了，感觉如何？】Natasha悄悄带上了门。

【怎么回事？】

【你梦游了……】Natasha的手贴上了Wanda的额头，【烧到是退了……两个巡警发现了你……】Natasha告诉了Wanda来龙去脉，【希尔医生医生找到了我因为你失去意识时一直在念叨我的名字，你以前梦游过吗？】

【我都不能确定我现在是不是醒着的。】Wanda感觉脑袋沉甸甸的。

【成年人中的梦游发病没有儿童那样普遍。】

【会是癫痫吗？】

【我觉得是普通的创伤后应激障碍，尼克弗瑞让你目睹了太多鲜血。】

【没人逼我回外勤。】

【我不会用"逼迫"这个词，我会选择"操纵"这个词。】Natasha思索着。

【我能承受。】Wanda试着从病床上坐起来。

【在否认可怕事件到承认这些事之间，往往隐藏着心理创伤。】

【这么说我承受不了？】Wanda开始思考起各种可能。

【你的经历可能击垮了那些给予你控制感的正常机能——身体不经你的允许四处走动。】

【你是说那是缺少控制感？】

【难道不是吗？梦游显示了处理侵略行为的困难性。你很难处理侵略感吗？】

【你说过Fury把我当小红帽， 我开始觉得我更像灰姑娘】Wanda语气听起来有些受伤。

【在我看来，你陷入了尼克弗瑞的恶魔交易难以脱身。】

【他不是什么恶魔。】Wanda反驳道。

【Fury向你保证过他会保护你不受刺激，但他却放任你沉浸于想象之中，而与此同时你发现自己在巴尔的摩的郊区游荡。】Natasha停顿了一下她开始重新审视目前的状况，【当他为了达成自己的目的变成现在这样不顾一切地逼你，他肯定也不是什么圣人。】

【那现在该怎么办呢……】Wanda觉得自己没了主意。

【我们顺应你的潜意识——待在我的身边，像其他人一样先过圣诞节。】

——————————————————————————————————————————

Wanda现在越发确认了自己对于Natasha的依赖，她在Natasha的要求——抑或是邀请下暂时住到了她的家中。虽然只是暂时，自己却拥有了久违的，那种平静与温馨的生活——她惊讶于二人的契合与Natasha的细致关怀，漂泊的渔船就这样有了一个躲避风暴的港湾。她会在早晨被温柔地唤醒，自己偶而还会梦到那只麋鹿，但她已经不再害怕了，一人一鹿在林间穿行，也许它是自己的守护者。她们会一起讨论问题，艺术，宗教，文学——似乎无话不谈。当然诺曼诺夫博士的生活中最重要的主题自然是美食。

【上好的法国鹅肝配上晚收的维达酱以及干鲜无花果。】

【冷鹅肝配温无花果？】Wanda有时会翻看书架上厚厚的食谱，她似乎在哪里读到过。【如果我不吃这道菜是不是就太不礼貌了？】

【太腻了？】Natasha很想听听Wanda的理由。

【太残忍。】  
（不理解的可以查一下鹅肝的制作……具体的我就不放在注释里了）

【反社会行为的首要且最糟糕的征兆——虐待动物，不过就料理而应该言不算，我并没有虐待动物的嗜好，所以我才雇了一个有道德的屠夫。】Natasha能够理解Wanda对于动物和生命的爱护，不然她不会继续留在FBI。

【有道德的屠夫？先对动物仁慈，再吃掉它们吗？】Wanda发现Natasha振振有词的样子竟有些可爱。

【恐怕我执意如此，减少那些不必要的痛苦。】

【看来诱惑也让我变得残忍了起来。】Wanda切下一小块鹅肝，浓郁的香气很快就在口腔中蔓延开来，【真是魅力无边啊，对吧？】

【人类的情感是我们的动物祖先赐予的礼物，而残忍是人类送给自己的礼物，代代相传。】Wanda的话让Natasha很是受用

【下一道菜，】Natasha走向厨房，【改良版苏富拉奇——一点地中海风情，而且我向你保证Wanda，这头猪特别目中无人。】

TBC

——————————————————————————————————————————

下回预告：Natasha试图了解Wanda最根本的动力，而Wanda则需要稳定现实的力量——她发现自己正在产生着变化，二人的生活也变得无法割离……在平静的假期之后所有人都返回了自己的岗位，然而那位可怕的“模仿犯”却以出人意料的方式进入了众人的视线——情况变得棘手起来。


End file.
